Recordandote tus errores
by Antiresis
Summary: Un hombre acepta la invitación de su antiguo empleador por un fin de semana al viejo estudio en el que alguna vez trabajo y se llevará a su problematico hijo para aliviar un poco la tensión entre ambos. Ninguno sospechará lo que sucedería ahí. AU


**Recordandote tus errores**

**Capitulo 1: Recuérdame.**

—¡Ryan! ¡Baja en este instante! —Al oír la furiosa voz de su padre, el fastidiado joven no hizo más que poner los ojos en blanco, pausando el videojuego que jugaba en su consola, que dejó sobre su cama.

Se levantó y salió de su cuarto a regañadientes, bajando las escaleras de su humilde casa para encarar a su disgustado padre en la sala de estar, con los brazos cruzados, y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede ahora, papá? —Preguntó de mala gana, con un tono intencionalmente irritante.

—Eso deberías decírmelo tú, jovencito. Los profesores llamaron. No asististe a la escuela hoy. ¿Dónde estabas? —Le interrogó aquel hombre de más de cuarenta años, de cabello y ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su hijo. Vestía con su uniforme de obrero: camisa de tirantes, pantalones oscuros y desgastados y sus inseparables botas negras, sucias por todos los años que llevaban siendo usadas por él.

Henry Steel.

—Eso no te interesa. O al menos, no debería interesarte. —Replicó el adolescente de 16 años con indiferencia, e iba a volver a subir si su padre no le sujeta con brusquedad por el brazo. El joven apenas y se inmutó, mirando con desdén a su severo padre. —¿Vas a golpearme? Sabes que no te tengo miedo, y cualquier castigo que me des no me importa.

—Si tu madre te escuchara ahora… —Masculló el adulto, respirando profundamente para evitar matar a su hijo. —Sólo cálmate y hablemos. Sé que desde que ella murió nada ha sido lo mismo, y que estás pasando por una etapa difícil. Sé que no he sido el mejor padre y que siempre me encuentro ocupado, pero todavía me preocupo por ti, y estoy dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tengas que decirme.

—Tu empatía y aprobación ya no significan nada para mí, papá. —Replicó el joven luego de unos segundos de silencio, apartando la mano de su padre de su brazo. —Castígame cuanto quieras, pero no me harás cambiar de opinión. No olvidaré lo que hiciste, y no puedes reparar el daño que provocaste. Llámame a la hora de cenar.

Henry bajó la mirada y se limitó a apretar la mandíbula cuando su hijo subió nuevamente las escaleras, de regreso a su habitación.

Se estaba volviendo cada vez más incontrolable, y ya no sabía qué hacer para mantenerlo tranquilo. No obedecía, no lo escuchaba, ni le importaba cuántas veces tratara de corregirlo y disciplinarlo. Él solo lo dejaba pasar, y después, seguía comportándose igual que siempre.

Desde que su esposa falleció, Ryan ya no era el mismo… por su culpa.

Por su culpa, su hijo había dejado de sonreír, y aunque trabajara toda su vida para asegurarse de que nunca le faltara nada… aunque hablara con él, y le dijera lo mucho que lo apreciaba, no iba a poder arreglar su relación.

Ya nada podía hacerlo.

Sin ya nada que hacer respecto a Ryan, Henry se dirigió a la cocina con la mirada gacha, intentando recordar el momento en el que todo se echó a perder… Cuando su familia dejó de ser feliz.

0-0-0-0-0

Ryan cerró de un portazo su puerta, y se tiró de espaldas en la cama, con la cara oculta entre las manos, gruñendo con frustración. Ya no lo soportaba más.

Ya no soportaba seguir viviendo con su padre, y que él le recordara una y otra vez que su madre ya no estaba entre ellos, y que nunca volvería. Ya no soportaba todos estos dolorosos recuerdos en esta casa maldita, ya no soportaba seguir aquí.

"Huérfano…"

Esas palabras le hacían todavía hervir la sangre. Todos los chicos de su escuela ahora se referían a él de ese modo, por el simple hecho de que su madre era quien lo inscribió allí, y que siempre iba a recogerlo después de clases. Su padre jamás se había aparecido por allá, ni se esforzaba realmente por ser parte de su vida, sin importar cuánto quisiera fingirlo.

Sus compañeros ahora lo creían huérfano, y no soportaba escuchar esa palabra una vez más. Odiaba que lo trataran con lástima, su insoportable pena por la muerte de su madre, que le hacía sentirse cada vez más ahogado hasta que no podía aguantarlo más.

Todos los recuerdos que había en esta casa… en esta ciudad, en todos estaba ella…

Ella era el lazo que mantenía esta familia unida, y sin ella, él no era capaz de buscar el apoyo de su padre. Ahora, no iba a rebajarse hasta el nivel de aceptarlo como una figura paterna a la cual acudir. Él, con su personalidad fría e inexpresiva que siempre tuvo, excepto con su esposa, nunca se preocupó verdaderamente por su hijo, al menos, no exteriormente…

Otra vez recordó a su madre, y sintió ganas de dejar que toda la frustración y tristeza salieran de sus ojos como lágrimas, desahogarse de una buena vez, pero no quería lucir débil, aun estando solo en su cuarto.

Lo mejor que podía hacer, era deshacerse de todos esos sentimientos que le hacían daño, olvidarse de todo, alejarse de todo lo que podría hacerlo recordar y lastimarlo.

Escapar.

Y eso era lo que tenía pensado, y ya estaba llevando a cabo su plan para dejar todo esto atrás y comenzar una buena vida en solitario, sin la vaga simpatía de su padre, sin sus compañeros ignorantes, sin sus dolorosos recuerdos.

Iba a llevar a cabo su propósito, de una forma u otra… para dejar de sufrir.

Por su cordura, debía hacerlo cuanto antes…

Y al menos, no estaría completamente solo.

Su móvil emitió una alegre melodía que le hizo sobresaltarse. Rápidamente, contestó para apagar el tono de llamada antes de que su padre pudiera escucharlo. Se llevó el teléfono al oído, y habló.

—¿Todo listo?

—_¡Por supuesto, Ryan! ¿Cuándo te he fallado?_

—He perdido la cuenta. ¿Nadie tiene alguna sospecha de nuestros planes?

—_Tú no te preocupes, fui muy cuidadoso. Mi colega tendrá listo su camión para el lunes en la madrugada, y te largaremos de esta condenada ciudad de una vez por todas. ¡Ya era hora!_

—Je, je… Sí, era hora. —Ryan sonrió, agachando la mirada para que su desordenados cabellos oscuros cubrieran sus ojos. —Gracias por todo tu apoyo, Clyde.

—_¡Hey! No me agradezcas, que para eso están los amigos de verdad. No las basuras que hay en el instituto. Tu tranquilo, yo nervioso, que todo saldrá bien. Sólo asegúrate de que tu padre no sepa absolutamente nada. Sabes lo asusto que puede ser para descifrar nuestras intenciones cuando tramamos cosas a escondidas. Sé cauto._

—Lo soy más que tú. —Respondió el joven, irguiendo la cabeza. —Pero tienes razón. Los profesores han llamado, así que él ya sabe que no he estado yendo a clases. Intentaré que no averigüe nada antes de la fecha.

—_Como digas, amigo. Aunque te extrañare._

_—_Ahh... no sabia que te preocupabas tanto por mi.—Comento Ryan en un tono burlón, su amigo sabia que lo hacia aproposito solo para molestarlo cuando muestra ese lado.

_—Ya sabes como soy, Ryan, realmente lo sabes..._

0-0-0-0-0

Luego de una noche agitada, el sábado por la mañana, Henry se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de un frío sol de invierno golpearon su rostro a través de la gran ventana junto a su cama, más vacía que nunca…

Suspiró con pesadez y algo de cansancio. No estaba todavía de humor para confrontar un nuevo día, y un nuevo problema que seguramente su hijo iba a provocar. Pero no podía evitar cuidar a ese cabeza hueca, por una simple razón…

Era el regalo más valioso que su esposa, la única mujer que realmente llegó a amar, le había dejado.

Instintivamente, miró la mesita tocador que su esposa tenía a un costado de la cama, donde se veía exhibida en un pequeño portarretratos una foto… de ella, junto a él, ambos cargando entre los dos en sus brazos a un tierno niño de cinco años, sonriendo de oreja a oreja a la cámara.

Volvió a suspirar con pesadumbre. Desearía que esos días regresaran. Desearía que Ryan pudiera ser feliz. Desearía que su esposa nunca hubiera fallecido…

Pero sobre todo… desearía que Ryan no lo culpara a él por su muerte.

Recordándole el error que cometió aquella noche…

No quiso ni recordar ese incidente. Se golpeó suavemente la cara con ambas manos para despabilarse por completo, y se incorporó, sin una remota idea de cuántas otras memorias del pasado tendría que enfrentar ese día… empezando con esa.

Se levantó torpemente de su cama, golpeándose la cabeza con el mueble junto a la ventana. Soltó un quejido de dolor e irritación, pero antes de golpear al mismo mobiliario inanimado para desquitarse, vio caer del mismo una antigua foto sin color, que pertenecía a la anterioridad de su matrimonio…

Se la quedó mirando por unos segundos, perplejo, hasta decidirse a levantarla del suelo y apreciarla más a fondo…

Él, junto a su antiguo jefe, en el viejo estudio en el que solía trabajar en su juventud… y en el fondo, un poster de…

—Lincoln… —Murmuró con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras contemplaba fijamente aquel dibujo animado sin vida, pero que había marcado su mente durante todos esos años. Su creación. —Viejo amigo, es una lástima que nunca pudieras alegrar las vidas de los niños como alegraste la mía…

Con otro suspiro desanimado, se guardó la fotografía en el bolsillo, resignándose a confrontar los inconvenientes de este nuevo día.

0-0-0-0-0

Era inútil llamar a su hijo para que desayunaran juntos, especialmente porque debía estar dormido todavía a estas horas, así que se limitó a calentar la pizza que compró la noche anterior y se sirvió la misma en la mesa de la cocina. Comiendo lentamente mientras revisaba con un lánguido interés la corresponsal sobre la mesa, dirigía de vez en cuando miradas hacia las escaleras, con la nula esperanza de que su hijo bajara por ellas para encontrarse con él…

Obviamente, no sucedería.

Volvió a suspirar, mientras daba otro bocado a una rebanada de pizza, y pasaba carta tras carta, factura tras factura, sin encontrar nada realmente interesante… hasta fijarse en un último sobre, con un matasellos que reconoció casi al instante…

Su corazón se paralizó completamente, dejó de comer, y sus ojos demostraron el asombro e incredulidad que lo poseían en ese momento al leer de quién se trataba…

Draw Me Studios…

—Los fantasmas del pasado se obstinan en hacerme recordar, ¿eh? —Henry se recuperó de la impresión, esbozando una sonrisa algo amarga. —Bueno, viejo amigo, veamos qué es lo que deseas de mí después de tantos años… —Y sin más, abrió la carta, leyendo su contenido…

0-0-0-0-0

Ryan se desperezaba cómodamente en la soledad de su alcoba, sin molestarse en cambiarse el pijama y de arreglar su desordenada habitación. Bostezó sonoramente, ignorando sus enmarañados cabellos revueltos desarregladamente. Incorporándose de su cama, se decidió de salir a buscar su desayuno, aunque no estaba muy de humor para tratar a su progenitor a estas horas de la mañana…

Se limitó a suspirar al ver, desde la cima de las escaleras, al hombre en la mesa del desayuno, muy enfrascado en la lectura de un documento recién abierto. En la mesa se servía la pizza que había comprado la noche anterior, y supuso que ese sería su intento de desayuno.

Bufó con fastidio, y bajó rápidamente las escaleras para tomar alguna porción de la pizza y volver a subir. Realmente no quería ni escuchar hablar a ese hombre que se hacía llamar su padre.

Pero, para su lamentación interna, Henry se incorporó de golpe cuando lo notó llegar a la cocina.

—¡Ryan! ¡Tengo grandes noticias! —Anunció con una sonrisa completamente emocionada y algo nostálgica que intrigó ligeramente a su hijo. Desde que su madre había muerto, no lo había visto sonreír así.

—¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó con cierta desgana. —¿No me obligarás a ir al área de construcción otra vez, verdad?

—¡No! Para nada. Hiciste mucho desastre esa vez. —Replicó él, sintiendo un escalofrío al recordarlo. —Mis compañeros querrán tu cabeza en bandeja si te asomas por ahí de nuevo.

—Se lo merecían. ¿Y bien? ¿Entonces qué quieres?

—¿Te gustaría pasar este fin de semanas en algún lugar emocionante?

—¿Es tu forma de engatusarme? No juegues conmigo, viejo.

—No, no. Ven aquí. —Le ordenó dulcemente Henry a su hijo, sujetándolo por la muñeca para impedirle regresar a su habitación. —Puede que no te obligue a venir a trabajar conmigo, pero sí te obligaré a pasar al menos un rato entre padre e hijo con tu viejo. Venga Ryan, nos divertiremos mucho. Y sabes que no aceptaré un "no" como respuesta.

Ryan suspiró con obligada resignación luego de clavar por unos segundos en su padre una mirada pétrea.

—No tengo otra salida, ¿verdad?

—Para nada. —Henry gorgoriteó por lo bajo al ver que había logrado convencerlo, aunque sea a regañadientes. —No te preocupes. Apuesto a que te encantarán estas pequeñas vacaciones.

—Como digas. —El joven giró los ojos con fastidio. —¿Adónde vamos?

—¿Recuerdas cuando trabajaba como animador en Draw Me Studios?

—Sí, esa anticuada corporación que seguía trabajando en el diseño de dibujos muy antiguos para la época. Un montón de viejos que no se adaptaban a los cambios y que fue cerrado despues despues de ese escandalo de acoso sexual… Un momento, ¿no me digas que…?

—Así es, muchacho. —Los ojos oscuros de Henry centellearon con emoción. —El viejo Chris me ha invitado este fin de semana al antiguo estudio de filmación. ¿Y adivina quién vendrá conmigo?

—No, no. —Ryan retrocedió rápidamente, alterado. —No pasaré el fin de semana dentro de una prisión llena de máquinas de escribir y filmadoras fosilizadas, ni mucho menos tener a un tipo como el cerca de mi. ¿Qué tal si vas tú solo y me dejas en paz? Preferiría mil veces ir a algún museo que a ese maldito estudio.

—Esa boca. —Henry le dio una palmada en la nuca a su hijo con una expresión algo irritada, pero luego volvió a sonreír radiante. —¿Por qué no quisieras ir? Tú amabas mis trabajos en ese lugar. Amabas a Linc.

—No menciones a ese dibujito de fantasía. Es solo un invento inmaduro tuyo que inculcaste en mi infancia. Ya no significa nada para mí.—Ryan se cruzó de brazos, malhumorado.

—Bien, niñito cascarrabias, como sabes, irás quieras o no. No te permitiré dejarte una noche solo en casa después de lo de la última vez.

Luego de respirar pesadamente, intentando ahogar su furia y frustración, el joven suspiró con resignación.

—Bien, pero me llevaré a Clyde conmigo. Solo así me mantendré cuerdo en ese manicomio lleno de ancianos locos.

—Como quieras. Mientras más, mejor. —Henry sonrió, complacido ante la respuesta de su hijo, con la esperanza de que estas pequeñas vacaciones podrían aliviar un poco su tensa relación…

Con una sola esperanza de que todo pudiera caer en el olvido e iniciaran desde cero.

—¿Cuándo nos ponemos en marcha?

—Ahora mismo. Sube a preparar sus cosas. Iremos en la camioneta, así que mejor prepárate para un viaje largo.

Antes de que Ryan pudiera soltar algún comentario sarcástico, o bufar en la cara de su padre, Henry lo abrazó de pronto, rodeándolo cariñosamente con sus fuertes brazos.

—Gracias por aceptar venir conmigo, hijo…

Al principio, Ryan apenas y pudo reaccionar por el asombro y la incredulidad. Suspiró de nuevo, sin moverse, reflexionando en lo mucho que esta invitación había conmovido a su padre. Al menos, ir con él a esta incursión disiparía cualquier sospecha de que iba a irse para no volver jamás luego del fin de semana.

—De acuerdo, ya suéltame viejo. —Protestó Ryan, forcejeando para liberarse del asfixiante abrazo. Su padre lo soltó, mirándolo con una sonrisa emocionada, cual niño de diez años que está a punto de ir a la feria.

El joven apretó la mandíbula para morderse la lengua, y se dirigió corriendo escaleras arriba para desaparecer en su habitación después de un portazo.

Una vez solo, se limitó a pasarse sus manos por la cara con molestia, imaginando lo insoportable que serían estos dos días…

—Por favor… Clyde, ayúdame con esto… —Murmuró con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—Oh, qué tierno. Veo que realmente me aprecias. —Escuchó, y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la ventana abierta, y un joven de más o menos su misma edad, afroamericano y con lentes puestos, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, mirándolo con una sonrisa. —¿Me extrañaste?

—¡Clyde! —Chilló Ryan, pero inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con las manos para evitar que su padre lo escuchara. —¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Deberías cerrar tu ventana con pestillo. Eso evitará que las sabandijas del exterior te devoren mientras duermes. —Replicó el chico, recorriendo la habitación de su amigo con una sonrisa. —Vaya que eres desordenado. Esto es un basurero comparado con mi habitación. Esto se ve muy cómodo... —Parloteó distraídamente, acostándose de espaldas en la cama de Ryan.

—Bien, Don Perfección, deja de jugar… y allanar casas ajenas. Llamarás mucho la atención.

—Sabes que soy… metódico. —Clyde sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

—Sí, pero yo no. —Rezongó Ryan, sentándose al lado de su único amigo. —Y preferiría estar mil veces en cualquier otro sitio que en esta ciudad.

—Hablando de eso.—Dijo Clyde, ambiando de tema.—Escuche que tenías problemas con tu padre. ¿Qué sucedió otra vez? ¿No descubrió ntys planes, verdad?

—No, solo quiere que lo acompañe todo el maldito fin de semana al antiguo estudio de animación en el que trabajaba… No creo soportar 48 horas encerrado en ese lugar sin ti.

—¿Y quién podría? —Rió , incorporándose. —¿Le pediste a tu padre dejarme acompañarte?

—Sí, realmente nunca le ha importado tu presencia.

—Como a todos. —Clyde se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ladeada. A todos, a excepcion de sus dos padres y Ryan, casi no reconocian su existencia o era un repelentepara los demas. —Tienes una manera de saber soportarme siempre.

—Te soporto más a ti que a todas las personas de esta condenada ciudad. Eso consideralo un logro. —Ironizó el chico de ojos oscuros, mirando como hipnotizado sus propias manos, que cerraba y abría nerviosamente. —Espero que todo este desastre termine pronto. Ni siquiera ha iniciado, y ya tengo ganas de matar a alguien para desahogarme.

—Tranquilo, compañero. —Clyde le golpeó un hombro con más fuerza de la que pretendía, dejando a Ryan algo adolorido. —¡Yo me aseguraré de que no mates a nadie estos dos días!

Ryan sonrió, agradecido, y volvió a mirar sus manos…

Solo Dios sabría cómo iba a acabar este pequeño viaje familiar…

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Ryan, ya está todo listo! —Gritó Henry desde el patio de su propia casa, mirando fijamente la ventana abierta del cuarto de su hijo, en el segundo piso.

—¡Ya voy! —Oyó la voz de él provenir de ahí, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Volver a ver a sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo y a su antiguo empleador lo emocionaba, pero no tanto como el hecho de ir acompañado por su hijo, y de contemplar de nuevo el lugar donde la conoció a ella…

Y, por supuesto, encontrarse de nuevo con su querida creación.

Sonrió con nostalgia, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, tan adverso en sus recuerdos, que apenas notó cuando su hijo apareció en la puerta delantera de su casa, cerrándola a continuación.

—¿Cómo te sientes, hijo? —Le preguntó Henry a su hijo, sin dejar de demostrar su desbordante emoción.

—No es algo que te incumba. —Respondió él con molestia mientras cargaba en su hombro su mochila de la escuela, cargada con todo lo que necesitaba. Se notaba por su tono que no estaba muy feliz, se alegró evidentemente al divisar a su mejor amigo y compañero acercándose desde la desolada calle.

Henry lo miró con cierta indiferencia, pues era sólo un desconocido para él, pero si su hijo se sentía cómodo con la presencia de ese chico, supuso que él debía darle la oportunidad de venir también.

—Buenos días, señor Steel. —Le saludó Clyde con una reluciente sonrisa de la más soberana emoción. —Hola, Ryan. ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

—En este momento, fatal. —Contestó el chico de ojos oscuros, inexpresivo y apesadumbrado. A Henry pareció sorprenderle que su hijo tratara con mayor respeto a ese chico que a todas las demás personas, incluyéndolo.

No quiso decir nada al respecto, y preparó su furgoneta para iniciar el viaje.

—Así que, ¿usted trabajaba en un estudio de animación de dibujos animados en blanco y negro? —Preguntó Clyde con cierta curiosidad, inclinándose sobre la vieja camioneta gris que el hombre intentaba encender. Henry asintió, sin darle mucha importancia, pero eso no pareció molestar al joven. —¿Ese tipo de animación no era del siglo pasado, o algo asi?

—Chris amaba la animación primaria, en blanco y negro, y nunca quiso reemplazarla con las obras y diseños modernos. Todos los que trabajaban para él estaban de acuerdo con su perspectiva, incluyéndome. —Explicó él con indiferencia, cuando finalmente el automóvil arrancó con un ruido ahogado, expulsando del escape una humareda negra. —Todo listo, jóvenes. Suban y abróchense los cinturones.

Ryan se encogió de hombros y obedeció a su padre, sentándose junto a Clyde en los asientos traseros del vehículo. Su padre lo condujo a través de la vacía carretera de su callado barrio, siguiendo por varias avenidas más transitadas, hasta pasar por el hormigueante centro de la ciudad, siempre repleto de miles de almas que corrían de un lado al otro, con cualquier persona o vehículo emitiendo un sonido, que sumado a todos los demás, provocaban un insoportable bullicio, que pareció irritar a Ryan, pero Mike se mantuvo ignorante y Henry tampoco parecía importarle mucho el ruido.

Luego de dejar atrás la relativamente pequeña ciudad en la que vivían, y avanzar por un interminable sendero urbano abandonado, algo nublado debido a encontrarse en pleno invierno, el resto del trayecto transcurrió en una imperturbable calma. Clyde y Ryan ni siquiera conversaban, el primero estaba viendo el sonido que pasaba por la ventana a su lado, mientras el segundo se colocaba unos audífonos para escuchar música hasta que finalmente llegaran a su dichoso destino. Henry seguía centrado en el camino, y en sus propios pensamientos, sobre todo lo que debió haber cambiado el estudio en todos estos años…

Sin embargo, también tenía un mal presentimiento, al ver que toda esta zona, antes llena de vida y bastante florida, estaba muerta y desolada, con las casas y tiendas abandonadas y polvorientas, ventanas rotas y puertas derribadas. No había tenido noticias sobre el estudio desde hace años, y no sabía qué habían sido de sus andadas los últimos años. Y sin embargo, algo le decía que no estaba en el lugar correcto, y que se dirigía a una inminente catástrofe…

Poco conocía a Chris, tratándolo como una figura de autoridad completamente respetable, pero se le caracterizaba por ser serio y hasta algo antipático. Nunca había mostrado algún comportamiento excéntrico, pero no había llegado a ser una persona de completa confianza para él.

Pero le había servido fielmente durante años, con todo su esfuerzo y dedicación, así que dudaba mucho que lo estuviese atrayendo hacia una trampa, ¿verdad? La letra de su carta era inconfundible. Se trataba de Chris Savino, el jefe del estudio, y lo había invitado a esa fábrica por todo el fin de semana para enseñarle algo importante…

¿Por qué ese alegato parecía tan poco creíble? ¿Por qué su instinto le decía que debía dar la vuelta ahora mismo, antes de que fuese tarde…?

Pero no lo hizo. La idea de volver a ver a Lincoln le obligó a avanzar. Quería volver a sentir la alegría que le trajo su querida creación, quería volver a dibujar cortometrajes sobre él, quería volver a darle la vida que siempre desbordaba de felicidad y de una energía frenética e insaciable carisma positivo que lo rodeaba.

Quería volver con su creacion.

Y, sin embargo, cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina, la calle que daba directamente al estudio, se quedó helado con la primera ojeada que le echó al mismo…

Parecía más una mansión abandonada que un estudio de filmación. Casi ruinoso, con todas sus alas en pésimo estado y todo el patio principal completamente desolado. Toda la magia y alegría que podían olerse en el aire en el pasado había sido desintegrada, dejando ahora un aire deprimente y hasta tenebroso.

Los dos jóvenes detrás de él, al atisbar también su destino, se sobresaltaron, sorprendidos.

—¿Ese es el viejo estudio? ¡Está en mucho peor estado de lo que imaginé! —Exclamó Clyde, mirando de soslayo a su compañero.

—¿Lo ves, papá? ¡Todo esto fue una pérdida de tiempo! Ese tal Savino te timó de la forma más patética existente, y tú de idiota caíste en su trampa. ¡Esto fue solo un engaño! ¡Un maldito engaño! No lo soporto. Larguémonos de aquí antes de que termine incendiando lo que queda de este lugar. —Vociferó Ryan, con intensidad de sentimiento en su voz, como si realmente se sintiera decepcionado de que todo esto no hubiera sido más que una rara artimaña.

Henry parecía alucinado, sin saber qué pensar. No había dejado de conducir en todo ese tiempo, así que estaban a pocos centenares de metros del desolado estudio. Quizás sus instintos tenían razón, y todo esto era una misteriosa añagaza, pero ¿con qué finalidad? Chris debía estar ahí, esperándolo, tal vez con alguna propuesta para él para reanimar el antiguo estudio, con la esperanza de que él pudiera ser la salvación para este olvidado lugar que alguna vez dio felicidad a miles de personas…

Se negaba a creer que todo esto no era más que una mentira. Quizás sea su determinación de volver a dibujar a Lincoln de nuevo, pero iba a averiguarlo de todas formas.

Tomando una resolución, siguió avanzando, con una expresión seria y decidida.

—¿Qué haces, anciano? ¿No piensas entrar ahí de todas formas, verdad?

—Sí.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Ese lugar está abandonado! Lo único que podríamos encontrar son los cadáveres que quienes trabajaron allí. Todo esto no es más que una atroz pérdida de tiempo. Solo regresemos ya, y no me enfadaré contigo por obligarme a venir.

—Lo siento, hijo, pero tengo algo que buscar aquí... —Contestó Henry, obstinado en su creencia, mientras seguía conduciendo, sin la intención de regresar por donde vinieron aún.

Ryan seguía protestando, cada vez más violento e iracundo, mientras Clyde parecía incómodo, también con deseos de regresar a la ciudad, pero a Henry no les importaba sus preferencias, pues él ya tenía la insistencia de averiguar lo que significaba todo esto…

Llegaron a las rejas abiertas del estudio, adentrando su vehículo dentro del mismo. Condujo lentamente a través de las frágiles estructuras de madera, tan antiguas que apenas y podían seguir en pie. Clyde las miró algo temeroso.

—Eh, ¿señor Steel? —Llamó, pero Henry no le hizo caso, buscando algo…

—Papá… —Masculló Ryan con irritación, ya fuera de sus casillas y completamente rábico. —Será mejor que regreses ahora mismo o yo…

—Es ahí. —Le interrumpió Henry, con sus ojos fijos en una gran casota de madera, con un letrero en lo alto que ponía "Draw Me Studios". —Ese es el estudio en donde hicimos todo.

—Felicidades, señor don obvio. Ahora, ¡¿puedes olvidar a tus estúpidos dibujos y sacarnos de aquí?!—Protestó Ryan, exasperado.

—Bajemos y veamos si hay alguien ahí. —Ordenó de pronto, deteniendo el vehículo, apagando el motor, y apeándose del mismo. —Las oficinas de Chris también están adentro. Veamos lo que esa carta que me envió significa.

—¡¿En serio, anciano?! ¡Te voy a…! —Ryan estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra su propio padre, pero Clyde le tira del brazo, en un jalón prohibitivo. Ryan lo miró, completamente molesto, y hubiera descargado su ira contra su propio amigo, hasta notar la mirada seria del mismo, con una disimulada preocupación.

—Escúchame, amigo. —Le susurró el joven, en un tono casi imperativo. —Necesitamos tener a tu padre contento para que no pase ni por un instante en su mente que te largaras en dos días. Hay que complacerlo en lo que pida y mantenerlo contento, y no sospechará nada. Intentemos no hacerlo sentir mal cuando descubra que todo esto no es más que una broma de muy destiempo, ¿ok?

—Ok… —Respondió el joven, colocándose la capucha de su buzo gris. —Solo acabamos con esto rápido…

Los dos siguieron al adulto al interior del tenebroso estudio de filmación, completamente desordenado y destruido, decadente debido al tiempo de abandono y descuido. Las cintas y máquinas de filmación estaban desperdigadas por doquier, algunas hechas pedazos e inservibles, al igual que varias sillas y otros tanto de aparatos que servían para el proceso de filmación. Henry no se fijó en ninguno de esos detalles, y subió un tramo de escaleras hacia el segundo piso, donde se encontraría la oficina de Chris…

Sin embargo, en la antesala que conducía a la misma, que Chris solía usar de sala de estar, encontró, en una esquina, una curiosa máquina completamente nueva, en contraste con todo lo demás en el entorno. Tenía inscrito en letras negras "INK", dando a entender su funcionalidad: una de aquellas costosas máquinas de tinta que Chris tanto codiciaba comprar. Parecía compleja y anticuada, como si la hubieran construido hace un siglo, pero brillaba tanto, y se encontraba tan limpia, que parecía ser nueva.

Henry supuso que esto era lo que Chris con tanto anhelo deseada enseñarle, y por eso mandó su invitación por aquella epístola, pero todavía no entendía exactamente el por qué lo había llamado.

Caminó hacia la puerta que daba al despacho del dueño de todas estas instalaciones. Llamó dos veces a la puerta, sin obtener respuesta, e iba a entrar, si no descubre con cierto asombro que la entrada estaba cerrada con llave.

Frunció el ceño con expresión concentrada, sopesando toda la cuestión en su cabeza, intentando encontrarle algún sentido…

—¿Y bien? ¿Satisfecho al saber que todo esto no es más que una farsa?—Inquirió Ryan, sardónico e impaciente. Clyde le dio un codazo para que callara, y esperada a que su padre admitiera lo obvio… o lo que parecía obvio.

—Esto debe ser lo que Chris quería mostrarme… —Dijo de pronto Henry, hablando más consigo mismo, que con los jóvenes a sus espaldas. Dio dos pasos hacia la máquina, examinándola. —Parece nueva, completamente nueva, pero ¿cómo es posible siendo un modelo tan antiguo…?

—Quizás fue reconstruida y modernizada. —Sugirió Clyde, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se acercaba para examinarla. —No entiendo cómo funciona.

—Tampoco yo, y no parece funcionar. —Expuso Henry, accionando varios interruptores en un panel a un costado de la máquina, pero ninguno hacía efecto. —Quizás Chris deseaba que lo ayudara con esto, pero no tengo idea de qué hacer.

—Podríamos abrirla, y averiguar cómo sirve. —Propuso Clyde, recogiendo un destornillador del suelo, y buscando algún tornillo que aflojar por la máquina.

Henry pareció agradarle la iniciativa del amigo de su hijo para ayudarlo con esto, así que tomó una llave inglesa sobre una mesita, y también buscó qué abrir con esa herramienta.

Ryan puso los ojos en blanco, consciente de que todo esto era una pérdida de tiempo, pero se decidió también en "ayudar" para alegrar a su mediocre e iluso padre. Buscó alguna otra herramienta para dar una mano, pero en vez de encontrarla, se percató de un detalle bastante importante.

—Qué torpes. Ni siquiera está conectada. —Bufó el joven, tomando el conector de la máquina para enchufarlo a la toma de corriente expuesta en la pared de madera, esperando que hubiera electricidad para ponerla a funcionar.

Y sí, sorpresivamente, las luces de la máquina se encendieron, y empezó a trabajar, usando su suministro de tinta para imprimir tiras de papel con múltiples dibujos de distintas caricaturas en segundos, todo automático. Henry y Clyde tomaron los retratos, y se encantaron al ver lo bien que estaban hechos.

—¡Increíble! Ya veo por qué Chris estaba tan deseoso de hacerse con una de estas. ¡Esta máquina podría ser la salvación para todo el estudio! —Exclamó Henry, maravillado.

—Simples, pero su calidad es asombrosa, para estar hechos con tinta. —Expuso Clyde, pasando hoja por hoja a diversos dibujos, de humanos o animales caricaturescos de blanco y negro impresos en las hojas de papel.

—Sí, sí. Muy bonito y todo eso, ¿pero ya podemos irnos? —Urgió Ryan con impaciencia, recostándose en la máquina de tinta.

Pero, al hacerlo, accionó accidentalmente un botón rojo tintineante, cuya activación causó toda una pesadilla…

La máquina reaccionó violentamente al ser pulsado ese interruptor, agitándose alocadamente de un lado al otro. Los dibujos dejaron de salir de ella, mientras parecía cobrar vida a propia, moviéndose sin detenerse.

Henry jaló a su hijo lejos del traste enloquecido, para evitar que resultara lesionado, y Clyde de igual manera se apartó, alterado

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con nerviosismo. —¡Ryan, presionaste algo! —Acusó a continuación.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —Replicó el joven, asustado, pero su padre lo sujetó por la cabeza para que se agachara, evitando uno de los tornillos de la máquina, que salió disparado hacia el rostro del joven.

Uno por uno, todas las tuercas que forjaban la máquina en una sola pieza fueron expulsadas violentamente por doquier como balas, mientras el contenedor de tinta acoplada al aparato se hinchaba más y más como un globo, amenazando con explotar. Clyde y Ryan se escondieron detrás de una mesa volcada, y Henry iba a unírseles si no vislumbra una especie de luz emerger de las brechas que iban abriéndose en el contenedor metálico de tinta…

—¡Papá! ¡Muévete! —Le gritó su hijo, al ver que su padre se había quedado estático en su lugar, mirando fijamente las que despedía la máquina.

Percatándose alarmados de que la misma iba a estallar, Ryan y Clyde no pudieron soportarlo más. Salieron de su escondite, y corrieron hacia el adulto para empujarlo a un lugar seguro, justo cuando el contenedor no pudo aguantar más, y detonó con la fuerza de una bomba atómica…

Lo que sucedió después, pareció un acto de magia.

En lugar de salir tinta disparada violentamente por todo el lugar, y explotar la máquina entera en una bola de fuego infernal, el contenedor de tinta fue desintegrado por la luz que encerraba en su interior; una luz blanca y negra, que iba agrandándose más y más, abarcando la sala entera, extendiéndose hasta alumbrar toda la sala, todo el edificio, y todo el estudio…

Henry finalmente reaccionó, abrazando a ambos jóvenes y dándole la espalda a la poderosa luz, esperando protegerlos de lo que sea que saliera de ella…

Cegados, los tres humanos cerraron sus ojos deslumbrados, esperando que todo esto acabara lo más rápido posible, mientras la luz seguía condensándose, tomando forma, materializando algo más… una pesadilla viviente que nacería en ese mismo instante…

La luz se extinguió, como si nunca hubiera existido, aliviando a los presentes, todavía con sus vistas algo nubladas por el repentino resplandor. Parpadeando, contemplaron extrañados como todo parecía haberse aclarado un poco, en tonos blancos, grises y negros, y fue cuando observaron su entorno como realmente era cuando entraron en pánico.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió?! —Gritó Ryan, completamente alarmado, al ver que todo a su alrededor, toda la sala entera, se había transformado en una habitación de madera caricaturesca, como la de los dibujos que había escupido la máquina anteriormente. Sin embargo, cuando Ryan volteó para ver a su padre y su mejor amigo, fue cuando realmente se quedó sin habla. —¡¿Qué demonios les sucedió a ustedes?!

Clyde y Ryan se miraban estupefactos y horrorizados, sin creerse los nuevos aspectos que habían adquirido. Eran como los retratos que la máquina había dibujado, con cuerpos caricaturescos y dos puntos negros acerados a modo de ojos, con únicamente colores en tonos grises en el resto de sus cuerpos. Los dos chicos parecían aterrados, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de suceder. Sin creer que aquella rara transformación fuera real. No podía ser real.

Henry, por su parte, también parecía asombrado e incrédulo, sin llegar a asimilar qué ocurrió con exactitud. La máquina… los había transformado en seres de tinta… o eso parecía.

Miró sus manos de caricatura, y se miró su uniforme de obrero, que nunca solía quitarse, tan sucio y rasgado como siempre. Miró a su hijo, más asustado de lo que le había visto nunca, gritando vulgaridades y maldiciones por toda esta locura. Clyde parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, hasta que saco su inhalador.

Sin embargo, había algo más. Algo… o alguien más estaba también en la habitación. Lo sabía. Lo sentía. Sentía una presencia, y era extrañamente familiar… Tragó saliva, y giró lentamente hacia la máquina de tinta. Al ver ese movimiento suyo, los dos jóvenes también miraron hacia los restos del artefacto que causó todo este desastre, y se quedaron, al igual que el adulto, sin aliento.

un dibujo de tinta de forma viviviente y de tamaño humano se encontraba sentado cómicamente encima de la máquina destruida, moviendo sus graciosos pies con un calzado lustroso, tamborileando sus dedos blanqueados contra el metal destrozado, y sacudiendo su redonda cabeza blanca y los ojos como los tenia los tres ahora covertido en caricatura y con una sonrisa en su rostro de un lado al otro al son de la música que oía en su cabeza. De vez en cuando, la pajarita alrededor de su cuello inexistente giraba, haciendo un ruido chistoso. Henry lo reconoció enseguida, pero no podía creerlo. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. No podía creer que fuera real. No podía creerlo…

No podía creer que esa cara realmente estaba frente a él… sus ojos totalmente negros, su cabello blanco, su piel blanca, sus dientes de conejo y su sonrisa...

No podía creer que realmente… él estaba ahí.

—Lincoln… —Susurró con un filo de voz, en un murmulló casi imperceptible.

—Oh Henry, es un gusto que sigas recordándome.—Habló el ser de tinta con una voz infantil y divertida. —Me alegra mucho que hayas regresado a casa, creador.

0-0-0-0-0

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Realmente me gustó cómo me quedó, y aunque es posible que muy pocos se animen a leer esta larga parrafada, quise postearla de igual manera. Es mi primer fic, asi que quiero estar satisfecho con lo que hice.**_

_**Si, si han jugado Bendy the Ink Machine, es mas que claro que esta basado en eso y en las millones de interpretaciones que han tenido los fans con esto, aqui totalmente adaptado a THL. Y no sera bonito lo que pronto puede suceder. **_

_**Sin más, invito a todo el que haya llegado hasta aquí a comentar algún Review, se lo agradecería mucho, y esperen pronto una actualización mía. Pero, por ahora, me despido.**_


End file.
